


Glitch Magic

by SinpaiCasanova



Series: One shots [14]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Burns, Demon Deals, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic, On the Run, Pining, Scars, Shapeshifting, Sorcerers, Soul Selling, Touch-Starved, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinpaiCasanova/pseuds/SinpaiCasanova
Summary: Anti is on the run from a powerful demon known as Phantom. He owes this demon a great debt which Anti refuses to pay. So he ran, only letting one person be privy to his whereabouts.





	Glitch Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enterthetadpole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enterthetadpole/gifts).



Emerald eyes peered out through the drawn curtains, cautiously surveying the secluded stretch of land for the fourth time in the past hour. He knew this was a particularly stupid move to make, running from a man like Phantom and expecting to get away with it scot free. But what else could he do? Just wait around until his debt was called in? Hell fucking no. Anti was not about to become anyone's servant, and especially not to someone like Phantom. The raven-haired demon was a fast-talking car salesman when it came to striking a deal, and Anti was far too desperate to ignore his offer. Of course he forgot to read the fine print on the actual contract, stating that he'd get what he desired the most in exchange for his piddly little soul. The glitch was facing an eternity of servitude for his little wish upon a star, but the bastard never kept his end of the bargain. So why should Anti keep his?

Running seemed like a good thing to do at the time, and as of right now he was holed up in a log cabin in southern Ireland. It was a place inconspicuous enough to not raise any unwanted suspicion, and the fact that the previous occupants abandoned the place recently left him completely secluded from the outside world. Or so he thought. The area was darkened enough to provide the illusion of security, but a vague shadow caught his eye as it slipped around to the back of the cabin. The demon growled, flicking open his switchblade as he quietly crept through the house towards the back door. He couldn't see anyone, but the lock was already unlatched with the door knob twisting ever so slightly.

Anti's grip on his weapon tightened, the edges of his unstable form buzzing and glitching, only to reassemble just as quickly. The door to the cabin slowly swung open, but what was on the other side only seemed to confuse the glitch. A small stark white cat was standing on the welcome mat, staring up at Anti with a pair of big blue eyes. The demon grinned, pocketing his knife as he approached the feline.

"What a pretty kitty," he cooed, his smile falling into a scowl as he cocked his head to the side. "Fuck off, fleabag!" He hissed, but the animal didn't appear to be afraid of him. A blur of white whizzed by  him, making his head whip to the side to follow the cat as it bolted inside the cabin. The back door slammed shut by a force he couldn't see, which only confirmed his sneaking suspicion. This wasn't exactly your average house cat.

"Do you really wanna play this game with me, Marvin. I fucking know it's you. Come out and face me." Anti growled, his emerald eyes scanning the darkened room for any sign of the sorcerer. A soft sigh filled the room, and Anti's gaze immediately shifted towards the source of the familiar sound.

"How'd you know it was me?" Marvin's gentle voice asked, stepping out from the shadows to reveal himself to the demon he came to see. He looked a bit different than Anti remembered. His silver hair was longer, pulled up in a messy bun that accented the shorter curls that framed his face. Anti would have made a remark about how good it made him look, but he chose to say nothing on the matter instead. Marvin's mask was covering most of his delicate features, which annoyed the demon for reasons he couldn't say. Anti was a complex creature filled with emotions he often couldn't recognize or refused to acknowledge, much like the ones he was feeling now.

"You're not as sly as you think you are. Besides, I could smell your cologne you fucking idiot." Anti snapped, and Marvin ducked his head with a hidden blush. He's not as skilled with shape-shifting spells as he'd like to be, but he was still learning so he couldn't really be _that_ upset with himself. But the comment about his cologne struck a chord within the sorcerer, stealing his breath away for a second or two. Anti huffed, speaking again before Marvin could remark on his failed attempt at trickery.

"Why are you here? Did _he_ send you to collect me? Didn't know you were sucking the devil's dick now, Marvin." His tone was harsh and accusatory, and Marvin swallowed thickly at the mention of Phantom.

"Of course not, Anti. I'm here on my own accord."

"And you expect me to believe that? What's the going price for my head nowadays? Fame? Fortune? A good dicking, perhaps?" Anti's mouth was getting ahead of his brain once again, pointing the finger at the only person that bothered to give a damn about him.

"Do you really think I'd sell my soul to him just to sell you out in return?" Marvin asked.

"Yes." Anti replied without missing a beat. And even his mask couldn't hide the way his blue eyes dulled at Anti's response.

"Then why trust me with the location to your hideout? I'm not so easily bought, Anti." The sorcerer was beginning to lose his patience, reaching up to play with the loose curls of silver that hung around the sides of his face. He often became jittery around conflict, needing to busy his hands with a simple task like playing with his hair before he accidentally cursed someone again.

"Then why are you here? I cut contact six months ago." Anti's guard was up for a good reason, but Marvin isn't here to hurt or kill Anti. Phantom liked his toys in mint condition after all. Marvin sighed, telling Anti one of the reasons he'd come this far to see him.

"I was worried about you. Unlike you I actually have a conscious, and I wanted to know that you weren't rotting in an ally somewhere."

"Sorry to disappoint. I'm not that easy to kill, Marv." Anti chuckled, crossing his arms as Marvin stepped closer.

"You can drop the act now, Anti. I'm not here to hurt you. So you can stop pretending to be so cold."

The glitch felt whatever snappy comeback he had dissolve into thin air, his mouth running dry at Marvin's words. There has always been a strange sort of attraction between them, and Anti often found himself consumed by thoughts he didn't want. The sorcerer had bewitched him without ever waving his wand or wagging his tongue, and Anti hated feeling so powerless when it came to him. After he left he cut contact with the others, but in some bizarre hope that the sorcerer would seek him out he left a single note with his proposed location on it. Anti placed it on Marvin's pillow, resisting the urge to call out for him as he left. There was such a soft spot in his cold dead heart for this man, and that strange emotion drove him to seek out Phantom in the first place.

Anti sighed, his green eyes softening for a moment as he lifted up his hand to grasp the sorcerer's chin.

"Why do you insist on wearing that stupid mask? You should embrace your scars, not hide them."

"You know how I feel about that.." Marvin replied, his voice barely a whisper. His blue eyes were fixed on Anti's gaze, but his mind was brought back to a time he wished he could forget. Sometimes he can still feel the heat on his skin, and even now those scars burn underneath the protection of his mask. Anti hummed in disagreement, stepping closer to cup Marvin's cheeks.

"Well you shouldn't. You were beautiful after the fire, even if you don't think the same." He murmured, fingers slipping underneath the ribbon that held the mask against Marvin's face. The sorcerer winced as Anti pulled the ribbon, untying it and lifting the mask away. The demon's hungry eyes fell on Marvin's uncovered features, smiling softly as his thumb gently brushed against the scarred skin of his cheeks.

"See. The burns aren't even that noticeable anymore. Henrik did a good job, you'll have to thank him for me."

"For what? You weren't even there when I was in the hospital." Marvin objected, his gaze hardening for a split second before softening once again.

"He saved your life didn't he? That's good enough for me. I didn't want to see what I had done to you. I see it enough every time I close my eyes." The demon admitted, barely noticing that he was leaning closer to Marvin. Anti has always been the one that's misunderstood, and often blamed for when shit goes wrong. Marvin's burns were the result of an explosion that he created. Sometimes he's not fully in control of his gifts, often resulting in horrifying tragedies. A simple spark of rage could easily turn into a blood bath or in this case causing Marvin's wand to explode directly into his face.

Marvin frowned, trying to push the unwanted memory out of his mind. He doesn't remember much after the incident but from his understanding this all started when Anti began acting strange around him. Of course his mind only went to one conclusion, thinking that Anti was out to harm him for one reason or another and confronted him. The next thing he recalls was waking up in the hospital with a bandaged face and a room full of visitors. But Anti wasn't among them. He remembers seeing a vase filled with daisies next to his bed, but no one ever owned up to sending them. It wasn't until after Anti left that Marvin put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"You're forgiven, Anti. You always have been. It was an accident." Marvin murmured, leaning into Anti's cold touch.

"You're a fool if you actually believe that. I'm a monster, remember? People like me shouldn't be allowed to live. Yet here I am, hiding like a coward from a demon that wants me bound in servitude," Anti began, shaking his head with disappointment. "And for what? He never gave me what I asked for."

"What did you ask for?" Marvin asked, his blue eyes peering into Anti's in search of an answer. The demon never gave him one, but his expression spelled it out for him quite clearly. Marvin was the reason he was in so deep with the sharks, coming to Phantom with a simple request. He wanted to give in to the emotions that have been driving him crazy for years, asking Phantom to give him the desire of his heart in exchange for his soul. He didn't think much of It, because in his mind his soul already belonged to someone else.

"Oh, Anti.." Marvin sighed, his heart clenching as he leaned forward to close the gap between them. A sort of electric shock kissed his warm lips as their skin touched. The mixture of hot and cold caressing his nerves was the oddest sensation, but Marvin found that he couldn't pull himself away. The kiss was charged with emotions Anti didn't understand, but he felt himself giving into them dispite his ignorance. He wanted more of Marvin, to feel his bare skin pressed up against his own in a moment of heated passion.

The demon's hands settled on Marvin's waist, pulling the smaller man impossibly close as they softly kissed. The gentle mood suddenly shifted once Marvin parted his lips to allow Anti to claim his mouth. The demon slipped his forked tongue into his mouth, tasting him while his hands roamed the sorcerer's body. A muffled moan sounded in Marvin's throat, loving the cold taste of Anti's tongue. It was like stale mint and chocolate, wrapped up in the cold void that Anti was born from. But Marvin found it to be utterly addicting, and from then on he was hopelessly hooked.

Anti slid his hands up Marvin's back, pulling out his bun to let the sorcerer's longer hair flow freely. Thin fingers tangled into silver curls, tugging Marvin's head back to pepper his pale neck with gentle bites and rough kisses. The smaller man was squirming in Anti's arms, digging his fingers into the demon's shoulders as he silently begged for more. His clothing was feeling far too constricting, suffocating him in too much warmth.

"A-anti, please." Marvin stammered, his brain turning to mush and preventing him from forming a cohearant thought. He just wanted to feel Anti's cold skin pressed against his own, and the demon seemed to understand that from the way he was desperatly trying to communicate. Anti smirked against the marked skin of Marvin's neck, trailing his hands across the boy's chest and gripping the collar of his dark blue dress shirt. With a small tug in either direction the buttons of his shirt were torn off and scattered throughout the living room, leaving Marvin's porcelain chest exposed. Anti licked his lips, moving his hands down to cup Marvin's ass. The demon lifted him up effortlessly, moving them both to the bed he hadn't used yet.

Marvin bouced a bit as his back hit the mattress, and by that time he was already a panting mess. Anti wasted no time in disrobing them both, his intense gaze drinking up Marvin's exposed body. And to Anti's surprise he was more beautiful than he ever could've imagined. Marvin was the shortest out of the seven of them, with thick round thighs and a squishy but flat tummy. His legs were smooth and soft, suggesting that he shaved on a regular basis while Anti was just as hairy as the rest of them.

His cock was smaller than Anti's, maybe only about five inches on a good day. But he found it to be rather..cute? The demon didn't have much of a chance to dwell on how perfect Marvin was before he was pulled down into a bruising kiss, the smaller man clawing at him with need. Anti chuckled against Marvin's lips, pulling back a bit to snap his fingers. The sorcerer raised his eyebrows, stopping his tongue from tracing the pink scar on Anti's neck. The demon smirked, popping the cap on the new bottle of lubricant now resting in his hand.

"You're not the only one who has a bit a magic in them." Anti teased, coating his fingers with the slick liquid and trailing them down to rub at Marvin's entrance. The sorcerer jumped a bit at the cold temperature, but forced himself to relax as Anti pushed his finger inside. Marvin was so warm and tight, and Anti couldn't help but wonder what that would feel like wrapped around his cock.

The soft mewl from his lover all but beckoned him to find out just how good it was for himself, and Anti had to bite his lip to keep himself composed. Marvin was so fucking gorgeous, lying under him with a look of pure lust in his hooded eyes. His legs were spread as wide as they could go, his smooth chest rising and falling rapidly. The glitch couldn't stop the thought in his head from turning into words, telling Marvin just how gorgeous he always thought he was.

One finger quickly turned into three, stretching and pumping at a torturous pace. Marvin was babbling incohearantly, trying to tell Anti to hurry his ass up and fuck him already, but the words just wouldn't form. The demon eventually pulled out his slick fingers, telling Marvin to pleasure himself while he lubed up his cock. The sorcerer did as he was told, wrapping his shaking hand around his dick and stroking himself slowly. Anti licked his lips at the sight, hovering over Marvin as he lined his cock up with the other's asshole.

He didn't ask if he was ready before he pushed inside, he could practically feel the need in the air around them.

"O-oh my God!" Marvin choked out, the cold feeling of fullness grasping his attention. Anti sighed at the sound of Marvin's strained voice, pulling back his hips before slamming them forward once again. And that was the pace he intended to set. Slow and hard, so he could watch Marvin fall apart little by little. He wanted to see the look in his eyes when he finally came undone, calling out Anti's name with a breathless moan. The glitch groaned deep in his throat, harshly bucking his hips into Marvin in between kisses. The smaller male was quickly unraveling, muttering words that Anti couldn't make out.

Their eyes locked, and Anti swore under his breath the moment he saw Marvin come. The sound of his name rolling off of Marvin's tongue was the sweetest thing he's ever heard, and before he knew it he was joining Marvin in sinful bliss as he bucked his hips and came heavily inside the other. The next few moments were a hazy blur of kisses and quiet praise, and for the first time in his miserable existence Anti found himself cuddled up beside another person. His eyes were closed, but he could feel Marvin's head resting against his chest. Anti sighed, listening to Marvin purr as he played with his hair. He's spent years imagining what a moment like this would feel like, and it's just as intoxicating as he wanted it to be. He came to Phantom with a need to feel more than just hurt and rage, a need to feel the kiss of the man he's been silently pining for. Anti settled himself against the mattress, falling asleep without realizing that Phantom had indeed fulfilled his end of the bargain. Marvin was here, staring at the bedroom window with eyes wide open.

He could feel Phantom's gaze on them as he stared into the crystal ball atop his lavish cane. He had them both, and in the morning he'd come for Anti and take what he was owed. Just like he had with Marvin.

**Author's Note:**

> Context for the ending in case anyone was confused♡  
> The ending was supposed to imply that Marvin had done a similar deal with Phantom a while before Anti did his. Marvin wanted to be a better sorcerer, so he made a deal in exchange for his soul. So basically Phantom owns Marvin and used him to get to Anti.


End file.
